


The Dreamer

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [16]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musical musing of a Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 47. (Posted to LJ on February 16) Notes: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 47. Gift-fic for [charie_caphine.](http://charie-caphine.livejournal.com/) Prompt: Two/Jamie, who could imagine. Beta look-over by [michelleann68.](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/) Comments and concrit welcome.

_Nothing to kill or die for._

The Doctor sometimes wonders if the young man who wrote those words was a fool or a prophet, but he knows what Jamie would say. How he misses that boy and his occasionally misplaced sense of honor. He was a fighter through and through; equally willing to die for his Clan or kill for his Doctor.

If Jamie had perished at Culloden, he would certainly consider it an honourable ending, but the Doctor chooses to believe that Jamie survived to become a respected elder.

That way he has a chance to see him again.


End file.
